Currently, mobile communication systems provide for the transmission of short data messages between mobile devices via a message protocol. For example, many mobile communication systems allow for mobile devices to send and receive short data messages via a short message service (SMS).
As the use of mobile devices becomes increasing popular in a business environment, it is becoming increasingly desirable to users of such communications systems and mobile devices to be able to send and receive messages without revealing any private or proprietary information that may be sensitive to the business, and detrimental to the business, if revealed. Further, users may find it useful to hide personal messages that are sent from, or received on, a mobile device.